lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball War's Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Goku return's page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SonikFan112 (Talk) 02:34, September 13, 2010 Admin's It's about making ur own battle's and all kind's of thing's and you are now an Admin! 02:39, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but soon it's gonna be better than Fanon and your also a Beauecrat too! 02:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) No Prob man. 03:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) HEY Hey man welcome to the wiki, it's just.... I'm gonna have to block you for unsportsman like conduct! ' PrinceofallSalads ' 02:54, September 14, 2010 (UTC) JUST KIDDING! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.... wait ' PrinceofallSalads ' 02:54, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Great being an admin makes me feel like I have the power! I will wield this banhammer honorably. (mostly). So, enjoy you 10 week ban.... HAHAHAHA got you again! ' PrinceofallSalads ' 03:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) me too, and I'm taking off the ban on Vegeta Return's; it's a first offense ' PrinceofallSalads ' 03:04, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Tien Pics I found them on deviant art but i wouldn`t recomend goin there because its FILLED with viruses they can usally be found under google images searching Tien Mystic or Tien Kaio-ken and stuff like that!! :D 19:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Sig Can u help me with my ssig? I want it all to be the same except Shinhan is yellow letters with a black backround plz only if you want to thnx! 01:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) lol thnx so much bro! 01:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) This IS AMAZING I LOVE MY SIG U R AN AMAZING ADMIN!!!!!!!! AND U JUST ROCK!!!!!!! I uploaded the tien pics on the wiki u should check em sometime! 02:15, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Nah...Ok Ok,it is okay...I know I wasn't active,but I can't be from Monday to Friday,because my parents don't allow me. hey man hey man can you help me with my sig i want it to look like the one i had on the dragonball wiki''' [[User:Supremegogeta|'''Supremegogeta]]' '. 22:54, September 17, 2010 (UTC) thx man youre alwasy helpfel lol''' [[User:Supremegogeta|'''Supremegogeta]]' '. 16:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) can you put these pics on my sig please 14:33, September 18, 2010 (UTC) can you put this on my sig 17:10, September 18, 2010 (UTC) never mind 17:23, September 18, 2010 (UTC) how do you make sig back ground different colors 23:03, September 18, 2010 (UTC) i want ultimate and saiyan4 orange and super and vegito red 23:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) how do you do it 23:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey man what you been up to? 22:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Not at all. 23:02, September 18, 2010 (UTC) my sig is huge isnt it like the biggest you ever seen 23:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) im an admin 23:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) i wanna be bearo cat 23:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) aw but im such a good editor :(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:( 23:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ok now im sad 23:48, September 18, 2010 (UTC) HELP!!!! Hey man I`ve been working on my page like all day could you help me i was trying to delete 1 thing by using rollback but I deleted the whole PAGE!!!!! can u help me get it back to normal PLLLLLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) OMG man thats beyond ok lol thats beyond perfect thank you sooooo much i was so scared for a sec lol dude you really are just amazing! :D THNX! 23:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) No i was tricking him. 23:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Then I`m happy for u sounds like u wanted to be an admin for a looooooooong time lol me to I <3 it!!!!! Thnx again! 00:00, September 19, 2010 (UTC) lol thats right were both buerocrats too!!!! :D haha mmmm sweet icing!! :P 00:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) congrats on 100 edits bro *Give Cake* YAY!!!!!! 00:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) i want to be a bear cat 00:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) you didnt say no u said no need more 00:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) He can not be a Beaeucrat because no admins or Beaeucrat can make 4 of them. 00:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) im an admin 00:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Wait i'm confuse who's not an Admin?....? 00:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) sorry i didnt want to make you mad 00:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) i have alot of edits and my sig keeps getting bigger 00:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ok 00:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) but its awesome can i please keep it 00:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) why is it annoying :( 00:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC) well sorry about that wats up hey dude wats up 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 02:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) hey dude i just noticed i have more edits than you lol 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 02:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) i knowe but on the other wikis you are destroying me lol 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 03:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) lol no fair i never have time during the week days o well i am still gonna try to beat u lol 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 03:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Battles Hey Vegetathelssj I wanted to say thnx a ton for doing the main page battles as usuall ur being a huge help. Is it ok if I do Future Trunks vs. Trunks though?? JW if you wanna do them all it`s cool too thnx :P 02:53, September 19, 2010 (UTC) lol thats genius dude! So i guess we could both make that fight then thnx again for helping with it BTW! oo hey whats your favorite what-if fight??? JW. 03:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) haha your gonna think its stupid but Tiencha vs. Gokule XD 03:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) yeah cause Goku`s much stronger and hercules weaker. and Tien and yamcha are kinda in the middle. Im gonna go right that one now!!!!!! 03:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) lol I have no idea how to start that fight :D 03:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) haha thats awesome!!!! idk how to start the Goku/Tiencha fight?!?! could you help me with my sig one more time. sorry to bother but could u make Tien go to my userpage Shinhan to my Talk page and 88 my contribs thnx. oo and Goku vs Buu=AMAZING! u really have a talent for writing fights!!!!! 03:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) man youre battels are awesome! XD 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 03:59, September 19, 2010 (UTC) wow haha wow u r really cool your apologizing cause u helped me haha. modest and helpful u know what ur good person well idk u but still :D! 04:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) lol i am trying to finsh making the freeza page but i cant stay awake lol 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 04:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) yea i am on the second form i just need to put what he looks like in in it and what his powerlevel his in that form 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 04:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes i do i will alway's disscus with my partners i was just trying yo make him happy. 04:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) alright put that in there and type what he looks like and put the pis of him on there and thats it 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 04:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i know it's cool. 04:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) yeah i am going to do it some other time but right now i am going to bed ttyl 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 04:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandal lol dude we had ouru first vandalism! I took care of it lol guess the wiki`s getting popular 14:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ice hey i have been noticing you have youre main pic of ice 40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom . 22:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) wats up 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 02:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) trying to get more edits i am up to the 300s now and ive been wondering why you havent been on in a while so that explanes it 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 02:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) i just read it its awesome as useal so have you got any more sagas on vt 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 02:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) whale if you need any helpjust ask me and the last ones you made where awesome i wish they put it in dbgt or z and do you like my new sig 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 03:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) yea i dount like bid sigas either but i rlly wanted these pics and srry for making youre computer run slow 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 03:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) it suonds awesome but i dount knowe how i am not good with sigs lol 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 03:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) yea he is the combined fusion of gogeta and vegito a.k.a the best freaking fusion ever!!!! XD 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 03:24, September 25, 2010 (UTC) lol what fight where you going to make 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 03:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) good thing you didnt make it yet lol 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 03:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey Hey man and yeah i saw VT.Why was it messing up? 13:33, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i know what you mean bro i have problem's with SonikFan112 myself.And Piccolo The Super Namek. 13:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Template Hey man look i made a Property Template. 20:13, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Nothing much just made another Template look. 21:16, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sorry about that tried to space it and LOL!No i wasn't gonna block ya.LOL!! 21:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Well you can make the quotes and i'll make the Templates how about that? 21:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I mean Quote of the day on the main page. 21:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah man that's pretty cool but remember that you have to make one every day. 22:07, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Cool i'll talk to you later going to my Girlfriend's house. 22:12, September 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:Moving? Hey and no were not moving. 19:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) NEW'S~ Hey man were gonna start having Administrator meeting's about New's that goes on and what will happen. like Fanon times. 19:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but what should we call it, ? 19:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool but shouldn't we have a logo and who's gonna create it? 19:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Well if were not making one then how will we update new's to other Administrators? 19:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Ooooooh yeah i knew that i was just joking around.... (Not). 20:03, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i'll make it now. 20:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) hey dude wats up man 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 23:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) watching the simpsons and i am youre biggist vt fan i think i've read it all its awesome so how far have you gotton 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 00:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) youre welcome and cool dude i cant wait to read tell me when its done and i am glad you broght roshi back i wish they used him more in z and gt 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 00:15, October 4, 2010 (UTC) yea roshie was awesome XD lol i just noticed i am freinds with every admin on this wiki lol thats pretty cool 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 00:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) yea gues wat i still have more edits than you YES i am winning lol 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 00:25, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Editing Hey man i heard you have nothing to edit, so edit a little bit on VT you put on here. 00:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) lol just make pages like they have on dbz wiki thats what i do and it will take a while to make all of them wait i shouldnt of told you that lol jk 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 00:34, October 4, 2010 (UTC) doesn't matter he vegeta, doesn't matter, i'm indeed just on this wiki so i don't deserve them yet xD how are you? Bardock. 17:30, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine! Thanks for asking, good you're too. i'm a little busy with school but still enough time to be on wiki's ; ) Bardock. 17:36, October 4, 2010 (UTC) yeh indeed :s, i'm in the second grade now, how about you? by the way sorry i have to go... speak you later! =D Bardock. 17:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ultimatesupersaiyanvegito why is me (ultimatesupersaiyanvegito not sysop anymore???? 17:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) so 17:49, October 4, 2010 (UTC) i was mad havent you been mad 17:59, October 4, 2010 (UTC) i was mad becaus eno one would answer me bu everyone else got answers thats not fair because i was mad everyone gets mad >:| 18:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC) it is to an excuse gosh your being dificult 18:16, October 4, 2010 (UTC) i was all ready punished so why are you punishing me again? and i did nothing on this wiki so why am i being punished? 18:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Meeting Ya I'm free is it going to be a blog? SORRY i am sorry for calling you a jerk but i was angry, but im sorry bye 05:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) hey = ) huh? xD maybe the school system is different in your country i think that's it xD Bardock. 15:34, October 5, 2010 (UTC) yep that's probably it because i'm 14 ; ) Bardock. 13:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Meeting The meeting starts now. 15:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) The future of our wiki An important The future of our wiki would greatly benefit from your input! 14:03, October 9, 2010 (UTC) hey hey i thought vids where aloud on here 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 20:33, October 23, 2010 (UTC) alright dude do what you gotta do but i gtg ttyl 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 20:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Vids allowed. Ask Goku returns he doesnt really care we had vids before and he never cared so if we can have vids so can that guy.You dont make the rules he does.Ok I have vids and others do aswell and there just fine with it.So its ok.If I add a vid to another one my pages I wont get in trouble cause its ok.Dont remove the vids from my previous pages. 20:40, October 23, 2010 (UTC) hello hi i am new and wanted to say hi so hiThegratbardock 21:06, October 23, 2010 (UTC) alright but i have a qustion can you make me a cool sigThegratbardock 21:10, October 23, 2010 (UTC) okay i want a regular bardock pic on the left side a super sayian bardock on the right and the colors i want it to be the highlight black and the leters whiteThegratbardock 21:15, October 23, 2010 (UTC) yea can you make bardock link to my user page and great link to my talke page and no thx i just it to thegreatbardockThegratbardock 21:21, October 23, 2010 (UTC) cooler vs frieza vid What are you talking about vids are alowed in this wiki gokureturns said it himself. 13:17, October 25, 2010 (UTC) hey hey dude you should add pics and other info like you have on dragonball wiki on here 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 21:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi what's up? Could you return to this wiki, it really needs more users. 15:21, September 4, 2012 (UTC)